creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:William See
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NoOneWillSee page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 01:36, February 21, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm the architect of this dream 14:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Do you still feel like a hero? 03:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) me as a warrior Basitsnake (talk) 15:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) hey man heard you were doing sketches of every one. could you do one of me? check my userpage for reference. i'd appreciate it man Popped onto your page through random coincidence and I gotta say, I love how you got Tool playin' through your profile page. I would love to get that going with Eulogy or H. (Tool) Couldya gimme a few tips to how I can get this to work? (I'm clearly not a tech genius, but would like any help.) Thanks. No real rush, take your time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Draw me something.... Try to draw the antagonist of my first pasta: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PfI6MHVXBKv3mstgDLY2csevgMx282FD-4NHd4rBk3I water water water water dihydrogen oxide water water dihydrogen oxide water agua agua agua water agua dihydrogen oxide (talk) 23:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) "Blind" character I really like your idea. I started watching bleach a few weeks ago, and it has inspired me lot lately artisticly. I almost want to draw some elements from it. Of course not too much, but I really like the way all of the soul reapers swords are completely unique, which we already has to an extent. Lemme know if you have any more ideas. GraydonL (talk) 22:35, March 17, 2014 (UTC)GraydonL Hey William See. Its me from yesterday - heres my creepypasta i wanted to show you http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Horrifying_Harlequins On cheese Mozzarella or Provolone? Yee 22:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Only Warning Your story Somethin' Outside bore a lot of similarities to this story. It has been deleted and as I am not sure if this is coincidental or intentional, I am giving you a warning. Any other instances of submitting a story without attributing the source or cribbing major lines/plot points will result in a month long ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Banned from Chat It's only two hours, but you need to cut the sex talk. I've had to tell you all day. If it happens again it's a week. Dead and Gray (talk) 18:33, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Dead and Gray Blank Hey, it's great to see old users return. I'll check out your new story, it looks interesting. I had to revert your edits to your talk page though. You're not meant to blank them. If you have any questions, or just want someone to review a story, drop me a message on my talk page ChristianWallis (talk) 08:44, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Are you planning to make a monsterverse using the idea of Avem Spiritus? I feel like it could be used in a guide for dealing with supernatural entities. If possible, I could give some ideas and suggestions.--Elerico13 (talk) 04:52, December 8, 2019 (UTC)El Erico Hello there I'm more new to this wiki but I'm familiar with useing wiki I would like to ask were I can message a admin for a few questions I have about makeing an story as I do have a few good ideas a few taking place in the fallout world mainly including vaults as there are some scary story's to be had. ~tradelands player ~Parker